


Misunderstanding

by Syven_Siren



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Angst, Billy Bennett x Reader - Freeform, Billy Bennett x You - Freeform, Deadly Class Imagine, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Questioning, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sweet, imagine, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: A misunderstanding leads the reader to question Billy’s loyalty and faithfulness.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: “...can you maybe write one where him and the reader have a slight fall out bc they thought he was cheating with Petra but they make up ?”
> 
> This is my first Billy imagine so please forgive me if anything seems off. I’ve been rewatching some of his scenes to get a better feel for his personality.

Walking briskly, you weave through the students lingering throughout the hallway as they plan out the rest of their days with friends and stuff books into their tiny lockers. You can faintly hear your name being called from somewhere behind you. The voice belongs to the one person you don’t want to be around right now. Your insecurities have been getting the best of you today, forcing you to question yourself, your decisions, and most importantly your relationships with friends and your boyfriend.

“(Y/N)! Hey, why are you walking so fast? (Y/N)! Come on, slow down.” Billy’s voice carries through the hallway, not getting lost in the other loud conversation and noises. Knowing you aren’t going to be able to get away, you stop abruptly which results in him running into you.

Catching you before you fall, Billy laughs and helps you regain your balance. He’s quick to notice that something is off. He’s always the one that can tell when you are faking and trying to hide your true emotions. He was the first person to take the time to realize you weren’t always the happy-go-lucky person you put forth; helping you to feel comfortable with just being you. It's one of the reasons why you fell in love with him.

“What’s wrong?” He questions you his voice full of concern.

“Nothing, I-“ before you can finish, you forcefully ripped away from Billy and shoved into a dorm that isn’t yours. Before the monitors close the door, you catch sight of Billy, Petra, and Lex being pushed into the room across the hall. The heavy lock turning signifies there is no escape for you. You’re alone, stranded with your negative thoughts and insecurities. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to trust yourself or others but your mind had a way of warping reality; turning every decision, every event, every moment into something you have to overanalyze. You spent much of your energy trying not to spiral out of control, trying not to doubt yourself and the important people your life.

The time spent in solitude means the thoughts worsen. You don't want to doubt your relationship with Billy but you do; thinking that he will realize that being with you might not be worth it. You've seen the way he and Petra interacted. Their chemistry and banter seemed to flow so naturally. You always wondered if there was something going on between them but you always brushed the thoughts away, feeling bad for questioning his loyalty.

After what seems like several hours, the door unlocks and you jump up from the floor. You’re excited to have fresh air, be able to roam freely again and get back to Billy. Just being near him and seeing his toothy grin will chase away all those demons plaguing your mind. Rushing out, you push past the monitor who unlocked the door your boyfriend and friends are hidden behind.

“Hey! Lockdown is over!” You announce jovially, throwing open Petra’s dorm door. The sight you’re greeted with makes your grin falter for second before your acting skills go into effect. A fake smile and aura of happiness take over. It’s easy to fool others into believing all is fine. You have been doing it since you were young. Being paraded in front of your father’s business partners at meetings; you were nothing more than a trophy for your mother and father to display when needed. Each time you needed to feign happiness which would put his potential business partners at ease.

In the dorm, they seem to be in various states of undress. Lex and Petra stand close to each other looking flustered and wide-eyed while Billy lays on the bed looking disheveled and confused. Jokingly, you ask if you caught them in the middle of a threesome and they sputter. You’re joking, but the evidence is clear. The three of them were together. Billy had finally had enough of you and found something better in Petra AND Lex.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” Even though he shows concern, you’re not sure it’s genuine anymore. Shaking off the feeling of wanting to cry, you nod not trusting your voice at all.

“Let’s go get some food, mates.” Lex attempts to break the tension and they all agree. You, on the other hand, want nothing more than to get away from them all.

“I’m tired and not that hungry. I’ll catch up with you all later.” You leave no room for questioning and quickly make your way back to your dorm. Once in its safety, you allow yourself to breakdown. The stressors of the day finally force the tears to bubble to the surface. Shrugging out of your uniform, you pull on a comfy pair of sweatpants and t-shirt before falling into bed. Burying your head further into the duvet, you attempt to wipe away the image of Billy sharing an intimate moment with Petra and Lex but it’s all you can think about.

“(Y/N), I know there’s something going on. Talk to me, please.” Billy’s soft impish voice calls out to you as he comes through the door.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Did you think you wouldn’t get caught? You know how much I worry. I thought I could trust you.” You mumble, sitting up to stare at him.

“Get caught? And you can trust me! I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about. I need you to explain, please.”

“I wanted so much to believe that you understood me and would never feed my insecurities but you proved me wrong. Why couldn’t you just tell me that you wanted to be with Petra and Lex? I would have let you go.”

“Wait! You think I cheated on you?!”

The bed bounces as he stands up and a fresh set of tears cascade down your face. The pattern of your duvet has somehow become more fascinating to stare at than him.

“I mean, I understand. I just wish you had told me. I didn’t want to find out like that,” you ramble on as Billy plops down again, taking your face in his hands.

“I would never do that to you especially not with Lex. Just the thought makes me want to puke,” he ends the statement with fake gagging noises.

“I guess that is a bit silly.” You can’t help but laugh at his little performance. 

“I was sleeping on the bed while they played strip poker. You know Lex and Petra have been going out? Who wants to sleep with him anyway? Other than Petra, of course.” It made sense now; why the two of them were missing clothes and why Billy looked so disoriented when you had opened the door.

“But I understand how it could look like something was going on. I’m sorry if I made it seem that way. Your thoughts are never silly.”

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions. I just thought....”

“You don’t have to be alone with the negativity. I’m here. I promised you that I’d always be here.”

Smiling at him, you nod. He’s right. He’s never given you a legitimate reason to doubt him. He’s always there to help you through the insecurities; never calling you crazy for how you feel because he knows what it’s like to struggle.

“Can I kiss you now? Cause I’ve been waiting for hours.” He whines as he bounces in place; his pent up energy getting the best of him. Reaching out, you grasp the back of his head bringing him into a kiss. It’s short and sweet just like him. That's not enough for him and he dips in again for another.

“What about Petra and Lex? Aren’t they waiting to eat?” You inquire as you both finally separate.

“I’m sure they’re preoccupied by now, finishing what they started earlier.” You hum in response, realizing you’ll need to get the details from Petra later.

“We’ll be preoccupied for a while too...” Your eyebrows raise at his forwardness, “our cuddle session starts now.” You can’t help but giggle at his innocence. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulls you to lay down with him. Sighing, you relax further into his embrace; allowing the stress and anxiety of the day to fade away. You both might have your insecurities but together, you can overcome them.


End file.
